sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Rollins
Eva Rollins is a fictional character from the American novel series Sisterly Love, played by Meagan Tandy. The character was created by Sisterly Love author Maryam Wells, who based Eva on her maternal aunt, Gloria (who is the older sister of Wells' mother). Eva is introduced into the series as the eldest sister to Dominique (Alexandra Shipp) and Tanzie Rollins (Cymphonique Miller). Background Eva grew up in a section of Los Angeles, called Baldwin Hills to parents Dion and Monica Rollins. In high school, Eva struggled to fit in because she was from a sheltered background and her classmates were not. Being shy, Eva was constantly bullied which made her socially awkward and caused her to skip classes to avoid more bullying. Despite graduating from high school, Eva was cheated out of getting her diploma because she didn't pass the California High School Exit Exam. She passed the English part of the exam but not the math due to her dyscalicula, a learning disability involving math. Her father, Dion wanted Eva to begin college right away to pass the exam. However, because of her hellish ordeal in high school, Eva took a break from school for a while which last three years. After constant pestering from her father to return to college, Eva finally gave in and applied to the fall semester and complementing on moving out. However, her plans were put on hold when her father was diagnosed with colon cancer and passed away from the illness after three months of being diagnosed. Four months after the loss of her father, Eva moved out of her parents house and into an luxury apartment in Downtown Los Angeles. She couldn't deal with her mother's constant pestering and that she hated living in South L.A. Casting and development In late 2015, while writing both All About Us and Double Trouble, giving them a revival, Maryam Wells wanted to create a novel series not from a TV series. After watching Charmed and Keeping up with the Kardashians, she thought about writing about series about three sisters, but from her own point of view. She created "Sisterly Love" about three young-adult sisters from an affluent neighborhood in Los Angeles, called Baldwin Hills (where Wells grew up in). The character of Eva Rollins was conceived by Wells, who wrote the first book for Sisterly Love. The first book was based around three mismatched sisters who are initially based on Wells' mother, Patty and her two sisters, Gloria and B.B. Eva is based on Wells' maternal aunt, Gloria (the older isster of Wells' mother). On creating Eva, Wells stated "My Aunt Gloria, was the eldest who is very driven and strong-wiled and so I attributed the characteristics that my Aunt Glo has to the character of Eva. ''Sisterly Love'' series In the beginning of Sisterly Love, Eva was a student at Los Angeles City College studying acting and theatre, however, she loses interest and left the college. She also learned that she couldn't receive financial aid due to not having a high school diploma and realized that her only hope of getting a diploma is to pass the math part of the hellish high school exit exam she couldn't pass in high school. Then, just as she was studying for the exit exam, she learned that it was going to be abolished. Eva received her high school diploma a few months later and she returned to her first love, writing. Unfortunately, her happiness was interrupted when she learned that her widowed mother, Monica suffered a brain hemorrhage. As her mother recovered, Eva and her younger sisters decided to work together to help their mother run the household and their mother's hair salon. Plus, while writing, Eva trained to be a hair stylist at Beauty College and after getting her license, she began work at her mother's salon to gain financial income for the future (on the advice of her mother). Category:Sisterly Love characters Category:Fictional characters from Los Angeles, California Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Characters created by Maryam Wells Category:American jewelry designers